


I don't understand that holiday.

by wavestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavestiel/pseuds/wavestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little St. Patrick's Day drabble I thought of over the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't understand that holiday.

"I don't understand what the point of this day is," Castiel says bluntly.

"Nobody does, Cas, that's the fun in it. It's just an excuse to get drunk," Dean responds. "Let your hair down. Cut loose."

"My hair can't go down any further, Dean."

Dean rubs a hand over his face and huffs out a laugh. "Man you have got to trust me. I know the parade was a bust for us but it gets better. Wait till you see the beer! And man! One day I've gotta take you to Chicago. They make the river green just for today!"

"Is the beer of large significance?"

"Just...you'll see when Sam gets back with it. The bar in this town makes it special for St. Patrick's Day. They even bottle it up for ya."

Castiel furrows his brow, unsure that any beer could be so important, but he remains silent. He ruined the parade earlier by voicing his views on such a pointless day. Dean was only just starting to warm up again. When they had first returned to the motel room he had been in a foul mood. It was only after Castiel returned with a peace offering of pie that Dean lightened up. The pie slice had been green, which made no sense at all, but Dean had said solemnly, "Pie ain't meant to be green but dude, I took the pie oath: Never turn down a slice." Things had been okay after that.

"Dean, may I ask you something?" Castiel asks.

"Sure thing, Cas. What's on your mind?" Dean is sprawled out on the bed, fingers laced together behind his head. He gives Castiel a lazy grin.

"Sam mentioned earlier that we are meant to wear green on this day. He said there's a punishment for not wearing it. I can't help but notice you have failed to wear anything green." Dean's eyes widen and he sits up.

"Oh no. Don't you even think about it," he warns.

"But Dean," Castiel inches closer to the hunter, "you didn't obey the holiday rules."

"I'm warnin' you - this is gonna mean war!"

Castiel finds himself smiling as he finally presses against Dean's body. Dean's mouth is pinched as though he expects to be attacked. Though he finds this puzzling, Castiel decides to ponder over it later and instead nuzzles his face against Dean's throat. He plants a trail of soft kisses up the man's neck until he finds Dean's mouth. When Castiel presses the palm of his hand against his partner's groin, Dean lets slip a moan.

"Mmm Cas...not that I'm complainin'...but I thought you just owed me a pinch," he says in a husky voice.

"A pinch?"

"Yeah. Because I'm not wearing green."

Castiel pulls back and responds quizzically with, "Why would I pinch you? Sam said this is the way it's done. I'm to give you a punishment. And believe me - you're going to be punished." He grinds his hips against Dean's, eliciting another breathy moan from the hunter's mouth. "Happy St. Patrick's Day, Dean," he smiles before biting down Dean's lip.

When Sam returns with the beer much later (only to find Dean asleep on the bed and Cas shirtless in pajama bottoms, watching replays of parades on the TV), the angel notices that the alcohol is green. He decides maybe this holiday isn't so foolish afterall.


End file.
